


Love At First Sight

by Talik_Sanis



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 200 Word Challenge, Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, F/F, F/M, LGBTQ Female Character, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26335747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Talik_Sanis/pseuds/Talik_Sanis
Summary: Adrien Agreste has been in love with Marinette and Kagami for years, and he never thought that anything could threaten their relationship.He never imagined that he would meet a girl whom he loved more than them.And then he did.... Can he overcome the guilt?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 13
Kudos: 68
Collections: Decent MLB Fanfics





	Love At First Sight

While a romantic, Adrien had never believed in "love at first sight."

Oh, his fall for Ladybug had been almost immediate, but it took _two_ meetings. 

There were ten glorious years spent just trying to keep pace with the furious energy of twenty tonnes of TNT packed into two pint-sized spitfires: Kagami and Marinette.

Then he saw _her_ blue eyes.

He was looking into infinity; the possibilities whelmed him.

There were no limits.

But there _was_ guilt. Kagami could not provoke this fire in his heart; Marinette couldn't soothe his pain this way; his mother never made him feel this peaceful.

Losing his Lady, Chat Blanc had destroyed Paris.

For _her_ , Adrien, guiltless, would destroy the entire world; it would be found wanting if both were weighed in the balance.

Tears kept rolling down his cheeks – got caught up in a film of stubble. He sniffed back snot and smiled, breath ragged huffs.

"Hello, Emilie," he warbled, swallowing the flames in his throat. A tiny hand reached out of the swaddling cloth and took him by the finger. When those blue, blue eyes looked into his, he fell in love _again._

And all the guilt was gone.

"I'm your papa."

**Author's Note:**

> It's been done before, I'm sure. 
> 
> Just a 200 word piece of flash fiction because "I can restrain myself to 200 words, right?"
> 
> Adrien is probably going to be the most fun-loving, ridiculous, indulgent father that anyone has ever seen. 
> 
> And he'd kill the world for his princess.


End file.
